Hate you
by Articulate Darkness
Summary: Those three words hit him hard, but he'd pretend not to care. And all those 'I'm sorry's he would say were always a damn lie. Something both of them knew very well. Shinji x Satoshi


A Shinji/Satoshi I wrote a few months ago. Like it or hate it, please tell me in your review.

Hate you

Shinji stood there, unmoving, staring at Satoshi through half-lidded eyes. The harsh words stung him hard, but he pretended _not_ to care. "What did you say?" He asked again, clenching his hands at his sides.

Satoshi continued to glare at him, his fingernails digging into the door that led to his room. "I said I hate you, Shinji. Now leave me alone." He muttered, trying to close it. But the other trainer stopped him, putting his foot between the frame and the door and pressed the palm of his hand against it.

"Why, Satoshi?" Shinji questioned, leaning in closer so that no one else in the Pokemon Center would hear him. He'd asked this a few times before, he already knew the answer, but...

Satoshi's eyes flashed and he gritted his teeth, "You _know_ why." He whispered back, pushing all of his weight on the door, trying to get it shut. But Shinji held it back effortlessly. "Would you just leave me alone?!"

Shinji considered it for a second–just for a second–before he gave the door a hard shove, pushing the other away from it and sending him tumbling to the floor. The younger trainer then slammed it shut and walked over to him. "I...sorry." He said, but it was half-hearted and Satoshi knew it.

"You're lying. You've said that before, but you always..."

Shinji grabbed both of his shoulders and pushed him back so that now he was pinned underneath him. "What do you want me to do? What the hell am I supposed to say?"

He winced but decided not to struggle, instead he looked the younger trainer straight in the eyes, "I want you to leave me alone, that's all." He kept his voice firm and straightforward. Shinji stared back at him, the flare he'd once had gone. He looked over the upper half of Satoshi's body, his eyes stopping on the slightly covered bruise on his left shoulder.

He remembered that incident well, of course it had only happened a few days ago. Why had he been so angry? Shinji groaned trying to remember; why did he lash out at him? Why did he hurt him...again? Why did he always take all his frustration out on Satoshi? _He's such an easy target_, Shinji thought to himself, bitting his lower lip. _I just need something to vent on, anything._

"Get out of my face."

"W...what?"

"Shinji...leave, now."

And he let go–not like he had a choice–and moved back, standing up. What he would give just to kiss him and tell him he was sorry over and over again. Kiss him and pretend none of this ever happened. But he had another urge; damn it, this was pissing him off. "Satoshi, I–"

"Ah, darn it, Shi–" Before Satoshi knew what hit him, his rival's lips were quickly pressed against his and he was being forced back. Again.

"I'm so sorry, Satoshi. I'm sorry..." He muttered repeatedly, shoving him back onto his bed. As he went in for another kiss, he felt the rough palm of Satoshi's hand as it connected with the side of his face. Somewhat dazed and a little stunned, Shinji pulled back a bit, cringing as he began to hear a ringing in his left ear. He held his burning cheek, and glared down at him.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Shinji."

"Can't I explain?"

Satoshi scoffed, sitting up, "And how were you going to do that? By kissing me? Forget it, there's nothing left for you to explain. I'm tired of you...doing that to me all the time." He faltered a bit with his wording, and his voice became noticeably weaker.

And Shinji _noticed_. "Satoshi..." He whispered sensually, holding onto the other trainer's chin, putting one knee on the side of the mattress. "I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you, I promise." He knew it was a front. A big fucking, fake ass front.

"But," He started, looking away. "That's what you said before and..."

"...Don't worry, I won't do it again."

That too was a front. And Satoshi noticed as well.


End file.
